Giggles
by DevilRose57
Summary: SpongeSquid! Yes this is SLASH. SpongeBob has this way of getting under Squiward's skin. His perkiness is one thing, his over dramatic actions is another but if there's one thing that Squidward can't stand, it's his laugh. *Humanized!*


**Giggles**

**Summary: SpongeSquid! Yes this is SLASH. SpongeBob has this way of getting under Squiward's skin. His perkiness is one thing, his over dramatic actions is another but if there's one thing that Squidward can't stand, it's his laugh. *Humanized!***

**Rosy: Yup this is a slash SpongeBob x Squidward fic! I love SpongeBob! The show is sooo cute and funny! My favorite characters are (obviously) Squidward and SpongeBob because they are so opposite from each other and it's obvious that they belong together. They are humans in this fic and Gary is too. He's SpongeBob's roommate! Anyway this will most likely stay teen! For all you kiddies!**

**Okami: ...**

**Warnings: SLASH! **

**Disclaimer: Oh how I wish I did own SpongeBob! But sadly I don't... *Wails dramatically***

**Note: Some things are changed around, because they are human in this fic and so obvious they can't live underwater. Butterfly catching is the equivalent of jelly fishing, Jelly fish fields is Butterfly fields. Gary isn't SpongeBob's pet, and Sandy is a clean freak scientist that lives in a dome... oh and Bikini Bottom is about the same.**

**Chapter 1: SpongeBob's Acting Weird... Even for SpongeBob**

If there is one thing that Squidward hates it's Butterfly Catching. That- from his point of view- is a stupid childish game and he has much more adult things to do. Like - attempt - to is an unclothe, inartistic dump of a town and it is up to Squidward to bring some life into it. Squidward laid back on his chair, paint brush in hand and observed his work. A small smile graced his elegant lips.

"My, my Squidward you are a genius!" He muttered to himself as he placed his brush down and took hold of his painting - another self portrait of course - and placed it on the desk to dry.

"DAHAHAHAHA! DAHAHAHAHA! DAHAHAHAHA!" The sound rebounded against the finely painted wall and Squidward was startled so violently, that he dropped the painting. He let out a gasp and quickly bent over to check on it. He flipped it over and saw that the paint had smeared and the painting was utterly ruined.

"Grrrrrr!" Squidward felt a vein pulse in his head and jumped up. He pushed open the window and stuck his head out. He spotted the blonde idiot and the shirtless boy immediately. They were doing something else that Squidward despised, blowing bubbles.

"SPONGEBOB!" He shouted, causes both teenagers to jump.

SpongeBob whirled around and spotted him, a bright smile lit up his pretty face. "Squidward!"

Squidward sneered down at the boy. "Do you know what your idiocy has just done?"

SpongeBob tilted his head cutely in confusion, and blinked up at Squidward in confusion. "No, what?"

"You may have just ruined the best piece of art that this savage town has ever seen!" Squidward growled, irate.

The same look of utter confusion could be seen on both SpongeBob and Patrick's faces. SpongeBob blinked before opening his mouth to speak. "Oh... well... I know! Do you want to go butterfly catching with me!"

Patrick grinned and clapped his hands as he jumped up and down. "Oh boy oh boy! Can I come too SpongeBob?"

"Why of course Patrick!" SpongeBob giggled. "So do you want to come Squidward?"

Squidward felt as if his head might just blow. "No SpongeBob I don't want to play some idiotic game with you!"

SpongeBob frowned a tad before smiling again. "Okay Sqiudy! Maybe next time?"

Squidward snapped. "No SpongeBob I will never play with you! Not blowing bubbles or catching butterflies! I have art to create!"

He slammed his window and SpongeBob and Patrick flinched.

"What do you think got him so worked up?" Patrick asked his friend.

SpongeBob just shrugged before taking Patrick's wrist and skipping merrily to his house to get their butterfly nets.

* * *

><p>Squidward woke up the next morning still agitated about yesterday. After that one marvelous painting he couldn't paint anything else near it and he blamed it all on the blonde. To make it worse SpongeBob had, had a sleep over last night with Patrick. The idiots didn't stop giggling and it had nearly drove him up the wall. He had called them intending to yell at them to shut up and Gary - the only sane one in the bunch - had answered.<p>

He had apologized over and over and Squidward could hear him trying to calm the others down but it was to no avail and Squidward hadn't gotten to sleep until four in the morning. It was seven now and three hours asleep was not near enough to the rest he needed. Obviously having to go and work for a cheapskate like Mr. Krabs didn't lighten his mood. Especially since he was lowered to a lowly cashier and not to mention that SPONGEBOB worked there as well. He worked flipping the mashes of meat that the low standard barnacles ate. Oh, did he mention that SpongeBob worked just behind him? Well he does. The laughing idiot flips patties and giggles almost directly into his ear. Whispering idiotic things and always trying to get Squidward's attention.

Yes it is truly terrible, especially since the idiot blonde insisted on walking to and from work with him... the blonde was persistent and ANNOYING. Just like he was now.

"SQUIDWARD! SQUIDWARD YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE FOR WORK!" SpongeBob shouted from outside.

Squidward groaned and closed his eyes momentarily allowing the water to pelt him. He let SpongeBob yell for a lit longer then let out a growl when he realized that SpongeBob wouldn't stop yelling. He quickly wrapped a pale blue towel around his waist and stalked over to his window, banging it open and cutting SpongeBob off in the process. He leaned out of the window and pushed back a lock of wet blue hair out of his face.

"What is it SpongeBob?"

SpongeBob opened his mouth but nothing came out, Squidward saw his face tint pink slightly and raised a fine blue brow. "Y-your going to be late, ummm I-I just wanted to tell you..."

Squidward looked down at SpongeBob, face twisting in confusion before he told himself to ignore it and sighed. "Will you at least let me dress in peace?"

"Y-yes!" SpongeBob answered quickly, before shyly looking at his feet.

Squidward shook his head before closing the window and starting to dress, deciding to ignore SpongeBob's weird behavior.

* * *

><p>Squidward decided that something was wrong with SpongeBob. Well... there was always something wrong with SpongeBob, but today that exceeded SpongeBob's normal 'wrong'. Firstly the blonde had been quiet the whole walk over to the Krusty Krab. Well not only quiet - which in of it's self was abnormal - no he was acting not normal - well at least to Squidward's standards. He didn't do anything irritating, he barley look at Squidward and he basically ran into the kitchen without even a Hi to Mr. Krabs. Yes something was wrong with the blonde.<p>

Squidward had tried to ignore it. After all the blonde wasn't giggling and shouting that he had completed his order, nor was he ringing the bell over and over again. No it was peaceful and by all means, Squidward should be happy, but he wasn't and he - once again - blamed the blonde. It was becoming increasingly annoying the way SpongeBob glanced at him, turned red and looked away. It was also annoying how he stuttered when Squidward spoke to him and avoided eye contact. It was unbelievably annoying!

"Uh, ummm S-Squidward the order I-is done..." SpongeBob said, attentively.

Squidward felt his eyebrow twitch. "SpongeBob?" He asked as he turned around.

"Y-yes, Squidward?" He asked, nervously his eyes still locked onto the plate in his hand.

"Prey tell, is there something scary about my face?" He asked through clenched teeth.

SpongeBob looked up surprised. "N-no!"

"Then why do you refuse to look at me?" He asked, taking the plate and handing it to the very nosey looking customer.

"B-because... I-I..."

"I HAVE COME TO STEAL THE KRAPPTY PATTY SECRET RECIPE!"

Squidward sighed and turned toward the door. There stood Plankton. The man was slightly shorter then average, had short green hair and black eyes. He wore his customary I-will-steal-the-krappy-patty-secret-recipe get up which consisted of tight dark green pans and a bright green button up t-shirt. The man was undoubtedly handsome, he was also undoubtedly LOUD.

The customers were use to him bursting in and weren't even glancing at him. "So yeah have once again come to try 'n' steal me recipe, plankton?" Mr. Krabs the owner of the restaurant walked out of his office. Mr. Krabs was also handsome, but more in the handsome rouge of a pirate type way. He was tall, about a foot taller then plankton, muscular, had long red hair tied into a ponytail and green eyes. It was obvious to Squidward - and probably everyone else in the restaurant - that the two craved each other, the sexual tension was suffocating. Squidward sighed and wished that they'd just get a room!

"Hi Plankton!" SpongeBob cried as he waved excitedly.

"Oh hello SpongeBob... wait a minute!" Plankton cried. "You are suppose to be cowering in fear! And you! You call yourselves victims! Cower damn it cower!"

One of the 'victims' looked up from his krabby patty and sighed. "We would but... you do this every Tuesday... it's frankly not scary."

"What?" Plankton gasped. "I-I'm not scary? I-I..." Plankton started sobbing and Mr. Krabs rushed over to him and cooed soothing words, something about Plankton always being Mr. Krabs worse nightmare or such... Squidward turned away.

"So as I was saying..."

"Oh look! There's Patrick! Got to go Squidward! My shift is over!" He cried suddenly, cutting Squidward off.

SpongeBob ran out of the kitchen, left his hat at the door as he dragged the constantly shirtless, pink haired boy out of the Krusty Krab.

Squidward blinked. There was no such thing as shifts in the Krusty Krab - considering that there was only the two of them - and he had never seen SpongeBob become so eager to leave the rat's nest of a restaurant.

Something was definitely wrong with the blonde and Squidward was determined to find out what... even if he had to do something he absolutely hated... Spending time with SpongeBob.

**Rosy: Dun, dun, dun! Chapter 1 is done! Yay! Yay! Kya! Kya! AIEEEEEEEEEE! ... the last one was because I saw a roach... nasty things... Anyways review!**

**Okami: ...idiot... **


End file.
